Bloody Romance
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: blah...i'll come up with one later...yaoi/horror...stuff like that... oc/naru


**Bloody Romance**

**By: Kinoke Novel**

Kinoke: um...yeah I started writing this in CHURCH, don't ask why but I was really board and the sermon was stupid anyway -sighs- please read and review also this is horror and yaoi, its oc/naru paring and you can check out my oc's profile on my profile, it's my male oc...Like I said this is yaoi and HORROR! So be warned!

Rated M for Violence, Bloodshed, Murder, and Sex!

XOC's POVx

The one thing I hate the most is going to a new school. Nothing irritates me more! I won't know anyone, but the upside is that it gives the other kids no reason to judge me. I exited my bathroom where I had just taken my shower and walked over to my dresser. I replaced my towel with a pair of black boxers and a black wife-beater followed. I then walked into my closet and pulled on a pair of black baggy jeans, a black tee shirt and my black and white hoodie. I grabbed my Jordan's and pulled those on too. I left my closet, grabbed my messenger bag, and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning, son." My father greeted me when I walked into the kitchen. He was making breakfast.

"Morning Dad." I replied and sat at the table grabbing Saturday's funnies from where it sat on the table.

"Do ya want me to drive you to school or can you get there on your own?" He asked as he slid the last pancake onto the plate.

"I can get there on my own, but thanks anyways." I answered. Just then my baby brother ran into the kitchen and jumped into the seat next to me with a smile.

"Good morning brother!" He smiled widely at me.

"Morning Kid." I replied and chuckled at his scowl.

"Brother! Don't call me that!" He ranted.

"Ok you two, breakfast is ready so eat up." Our father said breaking our playful glares. We both smiled and began eating.

"Hey dad, I'll take Miru to kindergarten today so you can go job hunting. Besides his school starts an hour before mine so I won't be late." I offered around a mouth full of pancake.

"Thanks, that'd be great." He answered taking a bite of his own. I rolled my eyes and my little brother giggled.

After breakfast, I grabbed my keys and walked with my little brother to my car, an old, black 1959 de Soto with a gray skull and flames on the sides. Miru jumped into the passenger seat and buckled in. I got into the driver's seat and pressed the garage button on the remote in my car. My kid brother was wearing a dark blue shirt and black kaki shorts with black Helices. His small book bag sat on the floor on top of mine.

As I drove off towards the elementary school, Miru messed with the stereo only to turn it to our favorite station that played everything from country to classical rock.

"And that was 'First' by lighthouse, stay tuned in to Randy and Nancy for the weather, some ACDC, Papa Roach, and P!nk, coming up on your morning mix." Randy said as the station went into commercials. It didn't take long to get to Miru's school and we got through all the songs, except P!nk which was ok. I turned off my car when I parked in front of the school and got out. Miru followed and waited for me on the other side of the vehicle. When I got over to him I lifted him up and placed him on my shoulders before we headed inside.

We entered the principal's office.

"Welcome to Konaha Elementary Mr. Eniyoshi, My name is Shizuna and I'm happy that you chose to enroll your son-"

"He's my little brother ma'am." I cut in.

"Oh, sorry about that!" She laughed out of embarrassment and waved her hand. "I should have known he looks like a mini you," she said trying to cover up her mistake.

"It's quite alright ma'am, I'm used to it."

"Ahem, ok then! Well I'm still overjoyed that your father has enrolled him into Konaha Elementary. I'm going to need you to fill out these forms for him and then you can take him to his class." She said handing me a clipboard with only four papers on it. I began filling it out, writing out his social security number and his birth date, not to mention his doctor's name. It was basic stuff I'd needed to memorize after mother was killed so it wasn't that hard to do. When I finished I handed the clipboard back and she gave me a slip with the classroom number and teacher's name on it. I thanked her and left the office. Miru instantly grabbed my hand as we walked down the halls back towards the doors. We stopped at a closed door with the numbers '03' on it, and knocked. When the door opened an elderly woman answered with a smile.

"You must be Miru Eniyoshi! Welcome, come in. I see your older brother is with you, that's sweet." The elderly women grinned sweetly at us. I smiled back out of respect.

"I'm only here to drop him off for his first day ma'am, I have to head off for my own first day." I said kindly. Miru looked as though he'd die if I left him so I crouched down and placed my hands on his shoulders. "You'll do fine. Just remember, you have money in your book bag for lunch and my extra cell is in there so if you need me just call, ok? Trust me you'll be fine. Also I'm picking you up after school as well so I'll be waiting out front for you." I said reassuring the small child as he hugged me. I hugged him back and kissed his forehead before I stood, shook hands with the elder and left the building.

I parked in the back of Fire Country High School, turned the car off, and got out. Pulling my hoodie over my head I grabbed my bag and entered the four-floored building.

xNaruto's POVx

I entered my first period class, Connections, which was like a study hall. I pulled my hood down and glided over to my group: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, TenTen, Neji, Shino, and Gaara. Plopping down next to Gaara, a smile slipped on to my face. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Naru-chan." Ino giggled. I thought she was nothing but a whore. She didn't want anything except to get into Sasuke, Shikamaru, and mine's pants. To bad Shikamaru was going out with Temari, Sasuke's dating Gaara, and I would just never let her that close to me. Besides I knew Hinata liked me but I felt bad because I didn't like her the same way. Don't get me wrong I love girls but Hinata's just too shy and quiet for me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We're getting a new student today." Answered Sasuke before Gaara attacked his neck. 'Great, a new student. Hopefully a new friend, and hopefully a...' Just then a boy wearing a black and white hoodie, baggy black jeans, and a bag on his shoulder walked in. He had electric shock blue eyes and very dark blue hair that stopped at his shoulders.

"Sorry kiddo but you'll have to put your hood down." Kakashi-sensei said looking up from the 'Come Come Paradise' he was reading. I grinned as he removed his hood with a roll of his eyes.

"My name is Eniyoshi Amente." He replied. 'Hmm....Amente...I like that name.' I thought.

xRegular POVx

Kakashi stared at him and after saying, "Take a seat anywhere you like." Amente was making his way to the back when Naruto got his attention and said he could sit with them. Amente took a seat next to Naruto as he introduced his friends and himself.

"Hey, I'm Naruto, this is Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, and Gaara and Temari." he said. Everyone raised their hands as their names were rattled off.

"Hey," he answered before looking at his schedule. He had Connections, math, PE, science, art, and study hall, and then everyone told him their classes and he found out he had them all in at least one class. After much talking, the bell finally rang and Neji, Naruto, Amente, and Ino made their way towards math. When Amente walked into that classroom, he wanted to shrivel up and die. The room was very dark, the curtains were drawn, and the teacher was the darkest, most evil looking man he had ever seen. He had a grim look on his face and a mask over his mouth and nose. His dark eyes looked at each student as if he wanted them dead. Neji and Naruto had already told him about their teacher, Zabuza.

xxxxFlashbackxxxx

"If you don't want to be attacked all you have to do is stay quiet and don't move unless he tells you to." Naruto said running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Also, when you enter the room sit in the closest seat and sit up straight and fold your hands on top of the desk." Neji said grabbing Amente's attention.

"And! Don't look him in the eye unless he taps your desk with his dry erase marker and don't talk to him unless he talks to you and expects an answer." Naruto said getting Amente to focus on him again.

"You better have the right answer to his question too or he'll hang you by your ankles and have every student take turns whipping dry erase markers at you." Neji said again gaining Amente's attention from the blonde.

"Seriously?" Amente breathed.

"Yeah, seriously. Trust me! Been there, don't wanna be there again!" Naruto exclaimed and Amente nodded.

xxxxEnd Flashbackxxxx

Naruto and Neji took their seats, doing what they had said and Amente did the same. The bell rang and Zabuza stood up and stalked right over to Amente, tapping the boy's desk with his marker. Amente looked up at him.

"You be the new student?" He said. His voice was low and raspy and frightening.

"Yes, sir." Amente choked out.

"What be your name kid." Zabuza asked standing up straight. Amente gulped. This guy was so intimidating!

"Amente Eniyoshi, sir." He answered.

"Well, Amente, welcome to junior's algebra math class. You might be my favorite student so far, aside from Haku of course." He said with a smirk and he walked back to the front of the class. Everyone wanted to turn around and look at Amente in shock but stayed still.

-After class-

Every one filed out the room in an orderly fashion before flocking towards Amente and asking him questions.

"Sorry guys I've got science next." Amente said while Naruto helped pull him from the large group of 'fans'.

"We Love You Amente!" The girls squealed as he was dragged around the corner. There was so much noise that Zabuza came out of his room and everyone scattered.

"Ok well, this teacher, Orochimaru, is the same except he's not as strict as Zabuza-sensei." Naruto started when he let Amente walk on his own. "All you have to do is stay quiet and pay attention." He continued and continued to tell him about the teacher as Amente stared at him not really paying attention.

-After school-

"I gotta go guys, I'll see ya'll later!" Amente said as he jogged to his car and pulled out as he blared the radio, playing 'Gay Boyfriend'.

-At Konaha Elementary School-

Miru's POVX

When the bell rang I zoomed out of the room so fast I think I knocked Konohamaru over. "Sorry!" I called as I raced down the stairs and out the door. Brother was sitting out front leaning against his car waiting for me. I love my older brother, he's so cool! He has a cool car too, and he lets me mess with the radio. I ran over to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey Kiddo! How was it?" He asked as he ruffled my hair and opened the door for me. I waited for him to get in on the other side before I started talking again.

"It was awesome! I made three new friends! We played tag at recess!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh really? Who are these friends?! I want details brother!" He said smiling like the goof ball he usually was when it was just us. So I rambled on and on about my new friends and how I had a crush on one of the boys in my class named Taeo and he teased me a bit but I think he was cool about it. I mean he liked boys, so it was ok for me to like boys too!

"So how bout you? Did you make friends today too?" I asked. He beamed at me as we came to a stop at a red light.

"Oh yeah I made tons of new friends. A whole group. I also have 'fan girls', which is pretty sad considering that I like boys and all." he said.

"'Fan girls?' what do you mean?" I was confused! Shouldn't he have 'fan boys'?

"Well, one of our sensei are really creepy and really scary and hates kids, don't ask me how the man got a job in teaching, but he likes me and some other student as in like favorites and they all got impressed about it. It was really weird." He explained.

"Oh...So what do you think I should do about Taeo?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, what's he like?" he asked.

"Um, he gots black hair that's sorta long that has silver streaks in it, and really pretty green eyes. Also he's a little taller then me," I said. I could feel my face burn as I described him. He smiled.

"My wittle Miru's growing up!" he said pretending to sob. "It felt just like yesterday I was changing his nappies!" he continued.

"Oh come on! Quit it!" I squealed and playfully hit his arm.

"I'm only messing," he chuckled. "Besides I think it's cute you have a crush already." He said. "I want to meet this famous Taeo." He said in a tone very much like fathers but I knew he was both messing and being serious.

"Ok I'll introduce you tomorrow, brother." I said smiling as our favorite song came on the radio.

X Amente's POVX

'This is so cute! My little brother has his first crush...I just hope he doesn't get hurt.' I thought as I pulled up to the house. Parking the car, I turned it off and Miru jumped from the car and skipped inside. I shook my head and followed him after locking the car.

"Father we're home!" I called but got no response. I walked into the kitchen and spotted a note on the table.

_Amente,_

_If you're reading this then I'm still out looking for a local job._

_Get your homework done, clean the kitchen and make sure_

_Miru does his chores as well after he's done with his work too._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Nodding to myself I stuffed it into my pocket. "Miru come in the kitchen please." I called. A head full of the same dark hair popped around the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Get your book bag and come do your school work with me at the table." I said solemnly and sat at the table.

"But brother, I wanna go play outside!" he whined.

"Come on now, I have to do homework and I wanna go to the mall but the faster we get our work and Chores done, the sooner we can go play." I said. He sighed and went to grab his book bag. He returned and climbed into the chair across from me, pulling out a folder from which he grabbed a few sheets of paper and crayons. A smile found my face as he worked on his colors. 'So innocent.' I thought as I pulled my math book from my bag and scrap paper and began to do the fifty problems he assigned Haku and me. He had actually assigned the whole class a hundred problems, but told me and Haku we could do half and get full credit. I shivered slightly, that man was weird. I shook it off and began working.

-Later that day-

I was just finishing the dishes and wiping down the counter when my cell went off in my back pocket. Wiping my hands on the sides of my pants I pulled out the device and flipped it open.

"Hello, Marco's Pizza how may I help you?" I answered, sitting on the now dry counter. The person on the other line hesitated for a minute.

"Uh...Amente?" came a reply, it sounded female so there was only a few guesses of who it was.

"Yes, this is he." I answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Amente!! Don't do that to me!!" she screeched causing me to pull the phone away and chuckle.

"Sorry, Sakura." I said kindly, still grinning as I heard a sigh.

"It's fine. So, whatchya doing?" She asked, seemingly relaxed now.

"Not much, just finished my chores. You?" I responded, hopping off the counter.

"Same. Except I don't have chores." there was a short pause. "So, do you wanna hang out or something?" She asked. I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do. Where do you wanna meet up at?" I asked as I walked into the living room where Miru was sitting.

"How bout the mall?" She asked, making me laugh softly.

"Sure...but I'll have to bring my little brother with me, my dads not home yet." I responded, ruffling said sibling's hair before he looked up at me.

"Awe! You have a little brother. That's so cute. Sure he can come, I can drag my little brother with me too so he can have some one to talk to." She replied. I could hear her smiling and then I heard something akin to 'I ain't going nowhere with you!' accompanied by video game noises, then a buzzing noise and a crash. I guess she put the phone down cause I could hear her arguing with her little brother about something before I heard a grumbled reply and a cheery 'thank you'. Two seconds later she had the phone again.

"So see you in five?" She asked.

"Sure thing, see ya then Sakura." I replied, before hanging up on the rosette girl.

"Am I going to meet one of your friends, brother?" Miru asked me, looking up from his spot on the couch. The TV had been turned off after I had mentioned bringing him.

"Yep, and she's bringing her little brother so you can have some one to talk to." I grinned.

"Cool!" he smiled brightly.

"Kay, go get your shoes on." I chuckled, patting his head as he jumped off the couch and ran to his room. I pulled on my shoes as well and then grabbed my hoodie from the kitchen table. I was in the middle of writing a note for father when Miru came running in and jumped on my back.

-In front of the mall-

X Sakura's POVX

I smiled softly as I waited outside the main doors for the FANTASY MALL, my little brother sitting on the concrete ground next to me. I was still wearing the same outfit from school, a soft pink cami shirt, which I had pulled down over a pair of Apple Bottom jeans, accompanied by pink flip-flops. I looked down at my half-brother. He was too busy playing his DS to notice me staring. I had always wondered who his dad was but mother wouldn't tell me. He had longish black hair with natural silver highlights, and vibrant green eyes. All my mothers' friends thought he was the most adorable little kid around. And even kids at his school though he was cool. I smiled, grateful that he agreed to accompany me, even though I had to promise to do his chores for the weekend.

I was so anxious. I couldn't wait for Amente to arrive with his little brother. I stared off into space for a while before movement out of my peripheral vision caught my attention. I saw my little brother stand up and shove his DS in his back pocket as I watched Amente's car pull into a parking space close to my dark green TransAm. I smiled and dragged my brother over to the Oldsmobile and greeted Amente cheerfully.

"Hey Sakura." He smiled at me and then looked down at his little brother who seemed to be staring at my little brother with a wide-open mouth.

"What is it, Miru?" Amente smiled, ruffling the shorter boy's hair.

"That's...That's Taeo, brother." Miru blushed, hiding behind him blushing brightly and smiling shyly.

"Ohhhhh. So _this_ is Taeo." Amente smiled. "It's nice to meet ya little guy," he greeted, holding out his hand to the ravenette. Taeo smiled and took his hand, trying act manly infront of Miru.

"Hello." He said softly.

"Oh Taeo, is the Miru you where talking about? He's so cute!" Sakura squealed happily, moving around Amente to kneel next to the shy boy. Miru smiled at her and waved a little bit, blushing more after hearing that Taeo had talked about him to his sister like he had to his brother.

As the two younger boys talked quietly, Sakura and Amente smiled at each other and agreed that their brothers looked adorable together.

-----------------------

TBC


End file.
